


gonna bite that know-it-all tongue

by orphan_account



Series: het age gaps [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae makes sure baekhee knows that he's better than another guy her age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna bite that know-it-all tongue

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/16115.html?thread=7669491#t7669491) at [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **warnings:** fem!baekhyun, age gap (10 years), squirting, cumplay, multiple orgasms

Jongdae sighs as he saves his spreadsheet after double-checking the numbers once over. He leans back in his chair and ruffles a hand through his ragged hair, noting mentally that he’s due for a shower. Working on some last minute files in the early hours of the morning isn’t the most ideal, but they have to get done by someone. And that someone is him. Ever since he’s switched to working at home part of the week, more people seem to think he can work on projects whenever, even if it’s three a.m. ****

He pulls up his e-mail, groaning as he tries to send the file to the head supervisor. The connection is treacherously slower than usual and it pains him to watch the file attempt to transfer to the other account. Ten percent…

“Where’d you go?” Jongdae spins his chair around, greeted with Baekhee standing in the doorway in his one of his college sweatshirts, the one that covers her up to mid thigh and the one that Jongdae knows she never wears anything underneath. She slowly saunters in, brushing her hair to the side of her neck. She looks beautiful, Jongdae thinks as she slides around the extension of the desk and wraps her arms around him from behind. Baekhee leans down, pressing a light kiss along the line of his jaw, so soft and sweet. “I missed you.”

“Work,” Jongdae murmurs in response, and Baekhee hums, darting her tongue out and teasingly licks at his neck once before drawing away. His file transfer is now up to forty-five percent. “You should go back to bed.”

Baekhee pouts. “I can’t sleep if you’re not there,” she claims, her hands sliding across his shoulders and gives them a slight massage. “Call me needy, but it’s true. The bed feels so empty when it’s just me.”

“I have to wait for the file to send over,” Jongdae tells her. He really wishes it would hurry up. It finally breaks the fifty percent mark.

Baekhee looks at the screen, contemplating something in her head before she turns around. She faces Jongdae, grinning mischievously as she spins his chair until it’s directly facing her. “Well, we better make this time enjoyable then…” Baekhee whispers, slowly getting down at her knees and bringing her fingers up to the waistband of Jongdae’s sweatpants.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jongdae manages to grunt before Baekhee drags his pants all the way to the ground. His file finishes transferring within the next three minutes, but Jongdae and Baekhee don’t actually leave the office until a half an hour later.

 

  

Friday evening, Jongdae finds himself sitting around the apartment doing nothing but lounging on the couch. Nothing good is on television, even with the thousand plus channels he has access to. It’s only two minutes past five p.m. and Baekhee usually gets done with class at four. They don’t usually meet up until around dinnertime but maybe she’d be able to meet early, Jongdae thinks, hopes. He picks up his phone, sending Baekhee a text. ‘ _I finished my work early. I’ll pick you up out front._ ’

The response he gets is almost immediate. Jongdae opens the text. ‘ _does the_ ahjussi _have nothing else to do?_ ’ Jongdae shakes his head, about to set down his phone, but it vibrates again. ‘ _ill be waiting ;)_ ’

Jongdae smiles, hauling himself off the couch and slipping on his jacket and shoes. The drive to Baekhee’s apartment isn’t that far, only takes about ten minutes to get there even in rush hour traffic.

As soon as he turns the car on, some bubblegum pop music blasts through the speakers. It gives him a headache, so Jongdae just turns it off. It’s the music that Baekhee likes, the music that she cranks on every single time she’s in the car with the window rolled down and her hair blowing in the breeze, no matter what the weather is like outside.

He pulls up in front of her apartment, putting the car in park and then sends her a text message letting her know that he’s here. He leans back in his seat, tapping on the dash of his car. It takes a couple of minutes before Baekhee appears, smiling when she spots Jongdae’s car. She opens the car door and plops in the front seat, beaming at Jongdae. “Hi,” she says.

Jongdae eyes her up and down, taking in her short skirt. “Aren’t you cold?”

Baekhee looks down at what she’s wearing, shifting in her seat. Jongdae notices her already short skirt hikes up about another inch. “It’s not that bad out,” she defends. “Maybe your perception of temperature is starting to change with age.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, changing the gear to drive before pulling back onto the road.

Without asking, not that she has to, Baekhee turns on the radio again, the bubblegum pop music blaring through the speakers. Jongdae doesn’t even know this song, but Baekhee sings along to every single word. This is one of the times that Jongdae feels the age gap in between them. This is the type of music college students (like Baekhee) listen to, not office workers in their mid-thirties (like Jongdae).

Even when they reach Jongdae’s apartment and the radio is turned off, Baekhee still hums along to the songs. Jongdae watches, grinning slightly as Baekhee bounces towards the front door, waiting for him to get inside. He pulls out his card, swiping it through and opening the door for Baekhee.

The security guard nods at him as he walks by, but glances at Baekhee. It’s not the first time someone has looked at the two of them peculiarly but he’s used to it by now. Baekhee is always particularly confident when they are together, and she doesn’t mind the glances, so neither does he.

By now, Baekhee punches in his code easily, pushing on the handle and dragging Jongdae inside before pulling in for a kiss. She giggles into the kiss, pressing up against him easily and shrugging his jacket off of him. “You know,” she whispers on his lips, moving his hands down so they can cup her ass through the fabric of her skirt, “for an _ahjussi_ , you really get me turned on.”

“I’m only ten years older than you,” Jongdae tells her, and Baekhee laughs, kissing him once more before pulling away from him.

“Still an _ahjussi_ ,” she confirms.

Jongdae watches as she drapes herself across his couch like it’s her own home. It almost is though in reality. Sometimes without invitation, Baekhee invites herself over and plops herself down on his bed. Occasionally, she’ll be spread out, a hand in between her legs and a finger inserted shallowly inside. Other times, Baekhee clads herself in her finest lingerie and corners Jongdae in the kitchen, leading to a quick fuck on the countertop. No matter where it is, to her, this place is like second nature, or her second home.

And Jongdae isn’t as bothered with that reality as he should be.

“Come here.” Baekhee pats the spot next to her, and Jongdae sits beside Baekhee, relaxing into the cushions. She smiles, curling up next to Jongdae and tucks her head beneath his chin.

Baekhee finds a channel she likes, and she discards her outercoat, leaving her in just the skirt and a tight sweater that snuggly clings to her chest. She hums to herself and her fingers dance over Jongdae’s thighs teasingly. “You’re warm,” Baekhee murmurs.

“I’m always warm,” Jongdae defends. Baekhee’s not paying any attention now. She’s transfixed on whatever show she’s watching, some cliché romance drama that doesn’t appeal to Jongdae. He can’t help but snort at the dramatics hugs and the cheesy lines that Jo Insung spills out. “What bullshit,” he says, laying back and letting his head lie on the back of the couch.

“Did you know you’re the same age as Jo Insung?” Baekhee ponders, smirking up at him delightfully. “It’s a shame that you can’t look like him.”

Something internally inside of Jongdae fumes, but he tries to keep his calm as he replies. “Why don’t you go hook up with someone like Jo Insung then?”

Baekhee taps her chin thoughtfully. “But Jo Insung looks younger than his age.”

“Then go find someone younger that looks like Jo Insung.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Baekhee responds. “Probably more handsome, more stamina. Someone who could fuck me for _hours—_ ”

Jongdae stands up, pulling Baekhee to her feet as well. “What?” She asks, and Jongdae leans down and kisses her hard, making Baekhee shudder. His hands grab onto her ass, hiking her up so her legs wrap around his waste. He guides them towards his bedroom, unceremoniously dropping her on his bed. “Jongdae—“ she breathes and Jongdae surges forward to kiss her.

His thigh slots in between her legs, spreading them open, and she lets him, showing him how much she wants as well. She hiccups in her kiss and Jongdae greedily takes in more, delving further into her mouth and meshing their tongues together. He drags up her skirt until it bunches around her waist and Baekhee shivers at the cold air hitting her legs.

He breaks the kiss, favoring instead to make his way down her neck. In turn, Baekhee whimpers and lifts her hips to grind against his leg, and Jongdae can feel her heat soaking through her panties. She gets riled up easily now from how often they have sex, how often she’s used being spread out across his mattress.

Baekhee’s nimble fingers work at his belt buckle, frowning when it takes longer than it should. Jongdae chuckles and helps out, tossing his belt away before sucking a mark into the crook of Baekhee’s neck.

Baekhee arches, her spine dipping off the bed and the heels of her feet pressing into the mattress to push herself up. The pace is too slow for her, so she gets to work on pulling on Jongdae’s top, raising it up his chest until it gathers up his armpits. Sensing her urgency, Jongdae peels away his shirt and sweater in one go, keeping his gaze fixated on her to see what she does next.

Baekhee bites onto her lower lip, her hands raking up and down Jongdae’s torso. Although he doesn’t work out much, Jongdae has a nice, toned stomach that Baekhee very much appreciates and likes getting her hands on. His pants and boxers are the only thing in her way, and she wants them gone.

Slowly, she drags down his zipper, but Jongdae’s hands covers hers and pull them away. “Ah ah, not yet,” Jongdae teases as he nips lightly on her earlobe. “You said you wanted someone who could fuck you for hours.” Baekhee nods, breathless and overwhelmed when Jongdae moves down and takes the hem of her sweater between his teeth, and then proceeds to pull it up. “So, I’m going to provide that for you.”

Quickly enough, Baekhee finds her shirt discarded and her bra being taken off and Jongdae is right there to mouth at her breasts. Jongdae knows how to grope them, push them together, and get her nipples hardened in no time at all. Baekhee whimpers at the sensation of Jongdae licking a perk nipple into his mouth. She’s too distracted to even notice his hand snaking down into her panties, a single finger running through her folds.

“Oh god,” Baekhee breathes, her hips bucking up onto his hand. Jongdae lets his thumb brush over her clit and he watches as Baekhee lets out a broken moan beneath him. He smirks, presses on the nub harder until she squirms, extra sensitive and needy. Jongdae inserts a single finger inside, shallowly thrusting it in and out as deep as he can manage. “More.”

Jongdae complies, just not in the way she expects. He pulls off and then there’s a sudden swipe of his tongue against her arousal. His tongue is thick and broad and perfectly fits over Baekhee’s heat. Her mouth drops open, choking on a sharp inhale as her hips continue to rock up. Jongdae knows just what sends her into overdrive and puts her on edge.

His mouth closes over her clit and one of his fingers drive back into it, and it’s only seconds later that she comes with a shuddered cry. Jongdae grins, satisfied with his accomplishment before he leans forward and kisses her. “Open up,” he mumbles onto her lips and then pulls away, taking off his bottoms and replaces his lips with his cock.

She sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth, running her tongue his slit. She smirks at the hiss that Jongdae makes and takes it in stride, reaching up to take the entire head into her mouth. Jongdae watches his cock disappear in her mouth, tears beginning to prickle the corner of her eyes. Her eyes are glistening and begging for more, so Jongdae pulls out and pushes it back it back in.

Despite the angle, Baekhee keeps moaning around his cock and swallowing around his length. If they keep this up, Jongdae knows he won’t last much longer. He forces himself to pull out, his cock twitching at the low keen Baekhee makes in the back of her throat.

He pulls her up, settling her ass in his lap as he lies against his headboard. Baekhee does the honor of grabbing a condom, sliding in down his cock almost tortuously slow, enough to make Jongdae curse under his breath. She gives him a feel pumps before she lifts herself up before descending down on his cock, taking him all in one go.

Jongdae groans. The sight of Baekhee riding him is always one that Jongdae dreams about, and the fact that he can have this girl with him every single night if he so desired makes him a bit dizzy at times. “Work with me,” Baekhee mumbles, but it bites off as a moan when Jongdae thrusts up into her, directly hitting her sweet spot.

The only sound that can be heard in the room is Baekhee’s ass slapping Jongdae’s thighs and the throaty moans that Baekhee makes. She’s always particularly loud, especially when she’s close to coming. Her free hand slinks down her body, rubbing at her clit in a feverous manner until she clenches hard and comes again, her back arching. She looks sated, happy with her two orgasms, but Jongdae’s not having any of it though, lifting her off of his cock and lying her flat into the mattress. He pushes her knees to her chest, holding onto her hips as he pounds into her from the new angle.

Baekhee hiccups, her breasts bouncing to the quick pace and all she can do is grasp the sheets. She whines his name and Jongdae bends into her further, telling him to fuck her harder so she can come a third time. Instead of indulging her though, Jongdae slows down, leaving just the tip of his cock inside of her. She squirms underneath him, trying to take more of him in, but she underestimates his strength and how he can just hold her there. His cock head slides out and rubs up and down her folds. Her cunt is soaking and she’s shaking, jerking when he grazes her clit.

He waits until he knows she’s not worked up anymore before flipping her over again on her knees and her face is pressed into the mattress before sheathing himself inside. Although the way Jongdae is fucking her is ruthless, Baekhee can push back onto his cock, finally getting some of the relief she needs.

Her ass is truly wonderful and Jongdae can’t keep his eyes off of it as it takes in his cock. He pulls apart her cheeks, watching the glide of his cock in and out of her opening, her pussy stretched around him and not some other guy. Not some twinky twenty-five year old virgin, but him, a thirty-three year old who knows how to fuck her right and how Byun Baekhee likes it. He brings a hand down, slapping her ass. Baekhee moans at the vibration, biting on the sheets as she continues to rock back.

Jongdae knows she enjoys it, so he does it again. The sounds she makes has a ripple effect because Jongdae knows he’s about to come, with the way she clenches around the head of his cock. He slides all the way out and Baekhee turns her head to frown at him, but she watches, breathless as he discards his condom and flips her over. He jacks himself off and Baekhee spreads her legs invitingly, displaying herself out, showing him how she’s dripping between her thighs as she pushes and squeezes her breasts together.

It only takes a few more strokes on his dick for him to come, painting her stomach and shooting up towards her breasts. Jongdae moves forward, sliding his cock between her breasts and pushing it towards her lips so she can swipe her tongue over the head. He travels lower, swirling the cum into her stomach with the tip and coats her thighs with it.

“ _Ahjussi_ ,” Baekhee whimpers and Jongdae neglects his cock, settling himself between her legs and coats his fingers with her wetness, smearing it on her thighs with his own mess. She’s about to say something else, but Jongdae doesn’t let her say it, pushing in three fingers at once and fucking her with them roughly.

She scrambles to hold onto his arms, gasping and panting as his fingers press into that spot that makes her heels dig into the mattress. He angles his hand so his palm meets her clit with every thrust, the slapping sound so erotic it might start working him up again. He doesn’t stop though, simply inserts keeps fucking his hand into her until she cries out loudly and she opens her eyes wide.

Baekhee comes, shooting out in a long stream and Jongdae brings his other hand up and rubs at her clit to lengthen the squirt. She looks beautiful as she sprays his hand, her spine dipped and her breasts shaking as it slowly dies off. Her hips twitch out of sensitivity and Jongdae removes his hand, marveling at how drenched it is.

Baekhee sighs out of contentment. She’s boneless, her legs falling open leisurely. She doesn’t even care that her lower half is in a pile of soaked sheets from her release, only focusing on the fact that she just got the best fucking of her life.

She reaches out for Jongdae who surges up and kisses her, his tongue dipping lazily into her mouth. “That was the best one yet,” Baekhee purrs appreciatively, rocking her hips against Jongdae’s stiffening cock. “That wasn’t quite hours though.”

“Just wanted to show you that I’m the best you’ll get,” Jongdae says against her lips, and Baekhee hums in acknowledgement.

“The best thirty-three year old.” Baekhee kisses down to his jaw and then up to his ear, whispering into it, “The only man I want.” Jongdae’s cock pulses, and Baekhee quirks an eyebrow, grinning before she takes it into her hand and jerks him off slowly.

This time though, she lets him come down the back of her throat and kisses him afterwards before suggesting they get to bed. Jongdae agrees, feeling much better about the fact that Baekhee confirms she wants him, and that’s good enough for him. He doesn’t mind being woken up at two in the morning in a dazed state to Baekhee already pressing herself on his dick. It’s something that he’s gotten used to and doesn’t plan on giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
